Serenity Short Stories
by wildandcrazyreiley
Summary: Short stories based on life on Serenity. Mostly romance, however, I'll probably breach every genre eventually. Kaylee/Simon, Zoe/Wash, Mal/Inara, River, Jayne, Shepard Book.
1. Untitled

Untitled

Simon. How do I describe Simon Tam? Selfless. You see he used to work for the Alliance, at one of them fancy Alliance hospitals. He made ridiculous stacks of money. Most folk would say he had it made. So why give it all away for a life of poverty, on the run. River. River is Simon's little sister. She's incredibly smart. She makes even the smartest of smart people look stupid. She knows things that are impossible to know. It's how her brain works. It does the math, and she does the rest. Unfortunately, the Alliance saw other "good uses" for her. They turned her into a lethal weapon. They even cut at her brain, to try and understand how it works, so they could better condition her. So now you might understand why the Alliance wouldn't easily let her go. And why Simon had to save her. Unfortunately, the Alliance will leave no leaf unturned to find these two. That means a life on the run, as fugitives to protect River. No more ridiculously large stacks of money in his pocket. But to be earnest, I ain't sorry for them being here, on Serenity. I am sorry for why they gotta be here.

What's another word to describe Simon? Infuriating! EVERYTIME we get close to progress (physical or otherwise) he takes two huge steps back. Deep down, I know it's because he feels guilty when he thinks about himself and what he wants. Even for a second. There's also that uncertainty that follows him around like a shadow. Not knowing if, and when the time will come, when Mal decides to throw them out. Mostly, I think it's 'cause River is broke. Not nobody can stop him from trying. Not even me. And if he took, even a moment, he would somehow be failing her. So even though I understand, A GIRL HAS NEEDS! And every time I feel like he's gonna let me in, he pushes me away. I think the most he let me in was the night we celebrated Jayne's random act of heroism on Canton, and he was plastered. The following morning, he said it was nothing.

Everything changed during our battle with the Reavers. He finally opened up to me. He told me he regretted not having been with me. Even though I know he was only trying to get my head out of our impending Reaver doom. I knew he meant every word that left his beautiful mouth. Talk about incentive to stay alive!

Moments later we were running for cover. All I remember is that I had something in my neck, Simon was shot, and River ran out to close the door. I woke up in the infirmary. My eyes met with Simon. A look of relief on his face, so beautiful to witness. Like I was his lifeline, and he could finally breathe again. I felt the tension leave his body through our entwined hands. Simon saved my life in more ways than one. First he was honest with me, Then, it turns out he used what could have been his dying breath, telling Inara what to give me. Zoe had been cut up real bad on the battle field, but she still managed to save Simon's life. She removed the bullet, and patched him up. Captain got hurt real bad, in an epic battle with the Operative. He had been shot in the back, and stabbed through the front. But Mal being Mal, came out of it with a few scars, and his head held high. River completely annihilated the Reavers. Not that I'm very surprised, but I am relieved.

So far I had heard about everyone but Wash. Wash didn't even leave the cockpit. Simon pulled the curtain, and there lay Wash, awake!

"I am the wind, Kaylee" he said with a smile that said that he was high on pain medication.

Honestly, he deserved it. Man got a pole through the chest. Simon says that if it had been two inches higher, well, Wash would be six feet under. We all thought he was good as dead. Thank God he wasn't. Thank God Simon is a miracle of a doctor, and that we've got him with us on Serenity. If it weren't for his medical training (scratch that) expertise, Wash would be dead, I would be dead, Zoe and the Captain would be dead. River would be dead!

It turns out this thing had a huge effect on him. Currently, he had no patients. Even though he was still on standby, we were all on the mend.

He came by the engine room, walked up right behind me and teasingly, yet seriously asked, "So doctor, how's your patient?"

I was paralysed for a moment, but I regained my ability to produce sound and answered. "I fixed her up as best I could under the circumstances."

He put his arms around my waist, and tucked his face into my neck. After taking a large breath, he moved up to my ear and whispered seductively, "is that so?"

All I could manage in response was a faint "MmmHmm"

He continued with his teasing by saying, "'It sure is hot in here, maybe I should take off my shirt." I turned around so fast, just in time to see him pull that said shirt of his head. Oh, and his abs. For someone I had never seen work out, he was fit. I had been waiting for this moment for so long. And here I was, my senses shot. I was paralysed again. Slowly, he took the wrench, that I had forgotten I was holding, out of my hand, and without anymore time to think, his lips were on mine. My body decided to finally start to function, and I ran my hands up and down his finely tuned chest, and when I decided that wasn't close enough, I ran them around the back of him neck, into his hair. Pulling him as close to me as humanly possible. He had an iron vice grip on my waist, and I surely ain't complaining, This moment was nothin' but perfection. Soon our kiss turned into a frenzy. Who could get their clothes off faster? Turns out, I'm not fast enough, because Simon was undressing me too. Not that I wasn't A-OKAY with that. Simon has such gentle hands. Very precise. I don't think I've ever come so many times in one night. I was on cloud nine. Don't care that I'm in the middle of the 'verse. I love Simon, and I know that he is in love with me. As much as I wish this had happened sooner. This moment in time could not have been more perfect.

Simon and I will forever be married to each other in spirit. Sadly, the Alliance destroyed everything on Haven. Killing everyone, including Shepard Book. I would have loved, more than anything, for him to marry us one day. Unfortunately God had other plans, but I know Captain will fit the job just the same. I can finally say, my family is complete. I know one day River will find someone to love the way I love her brother. But for now, she can finally just be a kid.

I'm sure we'll come across the Alliance again. And when that time comes, we'll be ready. We'll fight for our family. Anything is possible through the power of love. Just look back at how we got here. Our home, Serenity.

~~~The End~~~

* * *

**AN Thanks to Little Miss Tree for being my beta. You were very helpful in not making me look like an idiot of an author, and I appreciate it. Please, please review. I am a huge fan of constructive criticism, because without it I would never get better. Until next time.**

**Reiley**


	2. Sleepwalker

Sleepwalker.

Kaylee POV

I have been working at this engine for hours. Even though I love Serenity to the core, I fell asleep working on her.

Simon POV

After a long day of working in the infirmary, and trying to figure out exactly what was wrong with River, it was high time for some down time. So here I am, sitting at my desk, reading a book, and suddenly my door is being opened. Not long after, Kaylee climbed down the ladder. I'm not going to say I'm unhappy to see her, it's just odd. Kaylee never visited my bunk unless she was with River. And she would always knock first.

I walked over to her, "Hey Kaylee, what's going on?" I asked her, but she didn't respond.

She did say something, but it was not pertinent to my question because she said, "Hey Simon, in a sultry voice. And she had, what could only be described as, lust in her eyes, as she approached me further. Something was really off. Even though it drove her crazy, Kaylee respected that I wasn't ready for anything yet. So when she got close enough to feel me up under my shirt, I knew what was going on by the glazed look in her eye. Yes there was lust. But the glazed look I was referring to, is the look one gets when they are tired, or asleep. And Kaylee was most definitely asleep, or more specifically, sleepwalking. Part of me didn't want to stop her, because I absolutely love the feel of her rough, mechanic hands. However, I put her hands in mine and gently shook her. "Come on Simon, I need you so bad" she said in a sexy, whiny tone. "You didn't stop me last night." We didn't do anything last night. She must be talking about another dream. Who knew she would have dreams like that? About me?! Lost in that thought, I almost forgot I was trying to wake her up.

"Kaylee, wake up!" I said while snapping my fingers.

Finally she woke up, and took a step back to examine her surroundings. She had a look of bewilderment.

"W-where? Simon, when did you...? Where am I?" she asked, still confused. I led her over to the bed. A part of me knew having her on my bed was a bad idea, but the doctor part knew she needed to sit down.

"You've had a long long day, haven't you?" I ask, while sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I'm trying to make some improvements on the engine, so she can run faster. I've been at her all day." she said, then she asked "Mind telling me how I got here?" I told her she had been sleepwalking, and that she walked right into my bunk. I didn't give her the dirty details. I don't want her to feel embarrassed, and it's not like she intentionally felt me up. Being satisfied with what I told her, she laid back on my bed, hugged my pillow, inhaled a large breath, and made herself comfortable. "Mmm, so comfy." After a moment she said, with fatigue in her voice. "Simon, I'm so tired, I don't think I can move."

I don't know why, but my inner thoughts finally found a voice because I said "Then stay." I will never regret that moment, because the gargantuan smile I got in return, was so damn worth it.

We both knew we cared for each other. Why not move things along? "Just sleep," I said running my hand along her back gently "I'll sleep in the ch..." I was going to say chair, but at lightning speed, she grabbed my hand and wrapped my arm around her waist. Just as fast, my mind was on auto pilot. I pulled her close. Something I had never done before, and should feel foreign, and yet it felt so natural, she fit in my arms perfectly.

~~~Serenity~~~

Kaylee POV

Am I dreaming? Because if I am, nobody dare pinch me. I don't want to open my eyes, in fear of everything disappearing. I remember, not remembering, how I got to Simon's room after a long, hard day of work. I remember feeling my heart swell when he told me to stay. I remember him rubbing my back to lull me to sleep. I remember him attempting to leave, to go sleep in his chair. And I remember just how quickly he gave in, when I wrapped him around me. Now I could feel his even breaths as he slept. His strong, comforting hold around me. Like I was his lifeline. I never wanted to lose this. This moment of safety, this moment of warmth, this moment of love. Could I still be dreaming? Never have I recreated the scent of Simon, in a dream. That's how right in this moment, I knew it was truly him. His delicious aroma. This is Simon. So I finally opened my eyes, and sure enough, I'm not dreaming. But all I could see are the walls of his bunk. I want to see his face, his eyes, his nose, his lips. Carefully I turned around in his arms. He tightened his hold around me. I couldn't be happier. The look on his face was so different to anything I've seen before. He looked peaceful. He looked like he had truly found Serenity.

After staring at him for what felt like forever, he opened his eyes, and looked straight back into mine. I have had sex with many men, but never had I been so intimate with anyone, then in this moment with Simon.

He looked into my eyes, like he was staring into the depths of my soul. A smile of pure contentment on his face, he broke the silence with a whisper "Good morning Beautiful". And there goes my heart again, ready to jump out of my chest. I didn't want to ruin this perfect moment with the wrong words, so I leaned my head into his neck, and took a deep breath. I could never get enough of him. "Kaylee, I..." I don't know what he was about to say, but I really didn't want this to end. I pressed my lips to his. And I will never regret cutting him off.

I have waited so long for this, and Simon surpassed all my expectations. And let's just say, I had some pretty high expectations. The kiss started off slow and sweet, but it quickly became frantic and frenzied. My arms were wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him in, impossibly closer. His arms were still wrapped around my waist, pulling me in as close as humanly possible. Desperate to defy the laws of physics. It was like we had been starving ourselves for so long. We couldn't hold back. We were finally giving in, to what's been there this whole time.

It didn't go beyond the kiss. And for now, that was all I needed. Simon finally let me in. He didn't push back., and for now, that's a huge step in the right direction. We laid in bed a little while longer, until reality forced us to go back to our jobs, and our perfect little world would wait for us.

~~~The End~~~

**AN Again I would like to thank Little Miss Tree for being my beta. Without you, I would still be searching, and who knows how long it would have taken. Please, please review. There is only one way I can get better. **

**Reiley**


End file.
